Simon and Kaminia's day off
by J2theD
Summary: The gang recently have taken over the large ship and are left alone on the large craft alone for the day. What will Kaminia with all this time alone with Simon. Warning! Shotacon, force, and bondage. Oh and I dont any of these characters.


I looked out my window and Anakai had just walked onto the platform, I was just waking up myself and started to dress myself. It was nice having this new ship, it was even amazing how much more privacy there is, it's very nice. I walked towards the door and it slid open at my approach automatically. I step out of my room looking down both ways of the hall. I go left and walk hearing my bare feet slap against the metal floor. I place my goggles on my head and reach the deck. The sun is almost blinding and I'm still trying to adjust to it from being underground my whole life. Kaminia looked back and perked up smiling wide "Simon! Good morning sleepy head!" I struts over and pats me on the back, his toned body towers over my like Gurren Lagann. I rub my eyes "Hey Anakai where is everyone?" I ask looking around noticing the lack of gunmen and people, Kaminia frowns a little "you don't remember? Everyone is going out to train!" my eyes widen and I stammer a little "Oh no I over slept! Anakai I'm so sorry! Why didn't you wake me up!" I look up the older man looking down at me, he tilts his head "Simon you looked so peaceful, how could I of waken you up when you haven't slept in days? You've trained for weeks, non-stop. I thought today we can just relax. I know that's usually not like me to say but you need a rest." he says and places his hand on my shoulder, the touch of his big hands on me makes me relax and realize how stressed I really am. With all this battling going on with the beast men I can barley think about tomorrow let alone sleep. Still looking up at him I smile and lean into his waist embracing my Anakai tightly. He tassels my hair with his hand and rubs my shoulder, his sweet sent of man fills my nose and it comforts me almost back to sleep. He pushes away "Come on lets go inside and relax, maybe take a nap" I nod, and he smiles slightly different at me when he says it, I shrug it off and we start to walk back inside. "Are you hungry Simon? Yoko hunted down some food before she left" he pulls a piece of decent sized meat out of the cooling box and takes a bite. I shake my head because I haven't been very hungry lately and just feel so drained from everything.

He shrugs, puts the meat back in the box, then walks to me grasping my shoulders and guiding me down the hall. He push is kind of forceful, but that's always Kaminia for you, always forceful in his actions. We pass my room and keep going, our feet smack against the floor echoing through the giant machine. He walks us to his room, we enter the room and the door slides shut behind us. This must have been the captains room because of the size of the room and the bed! This bed was five times the size of mine! My face lights up and I jump onto the bed getting under the blankets covering my head and stay there for a second feeling around the soft bed. Anakai laughs a little and switches off the lights, I hear some shuffling and some grunts as he walks to the bed. As my hands are running along the bed I fill some sort of fabric, almost familiar. The covers are lifted but the room is pitch black and I can't see, but I hear Anakai getting into the bed placing his sunglasses onto the side table and sighing in comfort. I grasp the fabric and lift it up into the inky blackness trying to figure out what it was. Kaminia starts to talk quietly and I don't listen from my focus. When I explore the fabric with my hands I realize what it is. "It's my underwear" I say at a normal tone in confusion at why these would be all the way in Kaminia's bed. Kaminia quickly snatches them from my hands, I ask "what are my underwear doing in here Anakai?" I can't see his face so it's hard to know if he's paying attention "Ugghh..." I stammers and trails off thinking "Yoko must of put them in here" he says quickly almost with no space in between each word, my face twists in confusion "well why would she put them in here?" I ask again knowing there was no way mistaking my little whitey tighties with Ankai's boxers "She must of left them here by mistake. Lets just drop it and sleep. Okay?" he says defensively. I don't know where my underwear have now gone but I don't really ask to much future about it, there's no reason to, why would Kaminoa lie to me? I roll into him feeling his bare chest as normal, seeing as how the man never wears shirts.

He whispers "Aren't you hot? Why don't you just sleep in your undies" he suggests passively. I do notice his sweat and my own, so I begin to remove my clothing. My young body now almost completely exposed pressed up against Kamina's chest and happy trail. But when my feet touched his waist, there was just flesh, no pants, no underwear. I open my mouth almost speechless and about to say something, but before I do a warm mass touches my feet, pressing against them. Kaminia starts to snore, I can't tell if it's fake or not but I move my feet against the warmth pressing against me and it only grows more onto them. I move them some more and feel something only slightly wet on my feet. I tap Kaminas chest "Anakai, I think there's something in the bed!" say whispering loudly. His snores stop "What are you talking about Simon" I could feel the thing throbbing on my feet "Anakai there's something drooling on my feet right now!" I say trying to be quiet so not to provoke it. Kamina laughs and with each chuckle I feel the mass grow harder and harder "Oh, that!" he says looking down "yeah... Its my new pet that I got" he says "he doesn't bite, and he loves to be petted by kids. You should pet him." Kamina says turning onto his back grabbing his new pet "here it's right here" he guides my hand into the darkness and onto his pet. It's head (or at least I think head) was about the size of my hand, I left my hand on it feeling it ooz slowly onto my fingers. Kaminia let's out a slight grunt "come on and pet him already, he really needs it" I pet the head and it falls into Kaminia's lap, I reach feeling around the course hair and find his pet lifting it up. My hand only fit around barley half of it and from my guess was pointing straight up. With one hand supporting it I take my other and pet the slick top for awhile, every once in awhile I hear Anakai grunt of moan and the pet would lift higher in the air and come back down. After about five minutes Anakai was panting a little, "do you like my new pet Simon? You should give him a kiss, he loves kisses" Kaminia says. "Yeah he's really warm and he;s nice" I lean down and kiss the large head where I had been petting forgetting about the fluid and got it all on my lips "Agh I got it's drool on me" I whine, some of it seeping into my mouth. The taste was salty and musky, it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. Kaminia grunted more "damn your so cute sometimes" I blush a little and I don't fully understand why he is saying this. I wipe the thick fluid off my face and wipe it on the bed.

There are some quick movements and the curtain on the window falls, letting in the afternoon light. I shut my eyes tightly and slowly open them to the sounds of panting and hot breath being blown on me. Kaminia's larger frame slowly came in from blurry to clear. My eyes shot open, Anakai was completely naked over me on his hands and knees pinning me down, his manhood hung from his lap area and his thing pointed up to my face. I was in complete shock from all this and as Kaminia starts to lower himself on me I put things together. His pet is his... "NO! OH MY GOD!" I shout squirming under his strong grip. He chuckles seeing me realize what he made me do. His body now on mine and our groins touching, my screams are muffled by his chest. His balls set on my small package and his penis settled on my stomach. The warmth of his junk on me was soothing but also unsettling. I didn't want this, he starts to slide the mass up and down the length of my smooth body grunting and moaning as he does. I am completely helpless under his strong grip, my screaming only made my voice rasp and I could not scream any more, tears stream down my face. "Damn you look so cute like that Simon!" Kaminia says as he keeps one hand pinning my hands and arches his back and putting his mass into the leg hole of my underwear. I yell for help but as I open my mouth Kaminia reaches over to the side table and shove the pair of undies in my mouth. The taste is overwhelming, a mixture between my own and Kaminia's sweat had filled the fabric. Now only low very muffled yells can from my mouth "there much better" Kaminia says sliding his shaft onto and pass my own limp package, and poking back out the elastic. "Oh yeah that's nice" I could feel the strain on my undies trying to fit his mass and my leg in the same hole, his big warm mass on my little package slowly made me aroused uncontrollably. I become hard against the warm shaft that slid against it. Anakai chuckles deeply "oh so your starting to like this huh?" I bite down on the fabric shaking my head as more tears pour out. "Oh but I think you are Simon".

He pulls his shaft out and slides my underwear down exposing my little shaft twitching with unwanted excitement. He pulls back and looks me up and down before turning me over. I have no idea what he is going to do next but I hope it ends soon. "Oh yeah I'm gonna like this" Anakai says gruffly, his hot breath hitting my back gives me chills. I hear him pull open the other side table and pull out something metal. He raises my but in the air and pulls my hands together under me. I have by far given up fighting his manly strength, I feel cool metal wrap around each of my ankles. 'Handcuffs? Where did he get those' I thought to myself and felt as he clamped on one to my wrist and looping it around the mid chain of my ankle restraints, then finally clamping the final cuff. I couldn't move from that position as hard as I tried, I just fell onto my side. Kaminia put me back into my original pose. I didn't know what he was going to do next, I could only pray that he loved me enough not to kill me. He comes up behind me on his knees, he lifts my waist the rest of the way up to his warm throbbing dick. My face is pushed into the pillows and I feel the warm mass of his head pressing on my exit hole. My eyes shoot open and feel as he presses hard and rips it open to fit his large head. I scream in pain and watch as blood streams onto the bed and down his long shaft and large balls. "Damn your tight Simon" I hear him talk with a smile in his voice. The sharp pain was constant and a wet stain from my tears stains the sheets. The pain of the shackles were shattered compared to the pain in my butt. He laughed and the pushed all of it at once into my small frame. My guts felt like they were on fire, and I could see my stomach stretch from his mass, almost as if I were pregnant. The blood smoothed things out at least a little and he started to retreat from inside my body.

I felt his manhood leave my boy body and then just as the head was almost out he slammed back down, his balls slapping against my ass, making a **fwap** noise. His speed increased more and more, his balls slapped against my ass louder and louder. My legs and hands dangled in the air like a rag doll with handcuffs. "Awe yeah boy, your so tight, I love it!" Kaminia would gasp out every 2 minutes while he invaded my body over and over again with his manhood. He then shoved it all in me and picked me up and took me to the edge of the bed where he sat. I sat in his lap, his larger and older frame against my smaller and much younger one was like sitting in a arm chair. I grasped my waist lifted me up his length then dropped me onto it. He did this a few more times and I soon released my first load all over his floor. "Agh Simon I'm close" Kaminia flipped me back over and quickly entered me again. The pain was gone and I had adjusted to his size. His hips beating against my as harder and harder, his breathing becoming harder and harder. His grunting becoming more gruff, "Agh... Here it comes little man" he says, thrusting more short and quick. I feel as his long manhood blasts my guts with his seed, filling me and gushing out at the base of my opening. Leaking down my thighs and under onto my balls.

He gasps and lays on top of me almost crushing me under his, his manhood slides out of my butt and lay against my cheek. His seed squirts out and onto the bed. He rolls over grabbing a key and unlocks the cuffs around my wrists and ankles, before I can run away he grabs me by the shoulders and look me in the eye, the smell of his manhood and seed fill the air everywhere. "If you tell anyone about this Simon, I will kick your ass! Then do it again!... You understand?" He says shacking me once. I feel faint and sluggishly nod my head. He smiles "Good. Now lets take that nap" I hear gunmen landing on the deck out side. I shut my eyes and slip into sleep.


End file.
